Missing Puzzle Piece
by Dazzle My Vajazzle
Summary: I'm too old for stories of magic and dragons, but the tale I was told is becoming true. Just like every story I had heard that was about St Trinians. The heist was true, the play was true and the magic was becoming true. Sequel to Sisterhood
1. Shoulda Put Something On

_**Kelly POV**_

I remember the day well. The day I lost Kelis, my only child. It also happened to be the day I told Annabelle I loved her but that doesn't matter now. That day started with me making a deal with Taylor, a risky thing to do. The day started with business and slight happiness at returning to my old school. The day ended with regret and sadness, I shouldn't have presumed Kelis would be alright with me and Annabelle. If I had spoke to her before then she wouldn't have left. It's been three years, exactly three years since I lost my first and only born. All hope of her coming home had gone a long time ago; it's horrible knowing she isn't coming back into my arms. This could be how Annabelle felt when I had left almost seventeen years ago, knowing and feeling as she did kills me. If Kelis had stayed she would become head girl next term. She would have made me proud, she always did.

This is the saddest I have felt in years, I wasn't even this upset when I found Flash in bed with 'Belle. All I felt was disgust that morning. It took me years to learn that Flash was always the coarse of my unhappiness, I still learnt it though. The week after I had found him and 'Belle, Flash hunted me down. He cried out every word of his apology, I was going to take him back. That was before I told him about being pregnant, or knocked up as Taylor would say. He offered to pay for an abortion, I turned it down. He wasn't impressed and he was angry, his words still haunt me today,  
"You don't deserve to decide when I'm gonna be a Papa, however much I hate this do you fink I'm gonna watch the kid suffer?" He ranted, "No. I aint gonna lie I'm always behind when you get on all fours. But now ya belly's popped out, you sayin' it's my fault. You weren't sayin' this shit before, now you tryna act up and sayin' that I'm selfish. I can't be the perfect dad, I'm a fucking criminal! I would have to give the kid everythin' I never had!" After that he seemed to calm down abit, I was about to blow, "Look, all I'm saying is that now aint the time. So if you aint gonna listen I fink its best I just leave." He turned his back on me and was about to walk off, I wasn't going to let him go without him having a piece of my mind. How dare he say things like that to me, I'm Kelly Jones for god's sake. I grabbed his elbow and pulled him back so he faced me, it was my turn to shout,  
"Who do you think you are? I aint getting rid of shit, this is a part of me so don't blame me. You're the one who should've put something on!" Then he used the worse excuse in history,  
"I'm just a man, you know how we are you've slept with plenty of us!" I slapped him so hard it left a red mark, "I don't wanna be involved, it's not my fault."  
"It's like your only thinking about yourself, just only you and no-one else. Why can't you take responsibility and accept that you should've put something on?" My anger was starting to fade and it was being replaced by a strange feeling. One I, Kelly Jones, had never felt before. Need, I needed Flash. It soon vanished when I looked into his eyes, which was when my anger bubbled up again, "Let me tell you about something, because you know you can't tell me nothing. Not one little thing, god you've got my blood pumping. I'm raging at you; you've me so damn angry. You're such a selfish, pathetic excuse for a man. You're useless excuses mean nothing to me; this child is a part of me. You can't even begin to understand that someone is living and growing inside. Get out of my face!" I screamed at him. He kept going on about how this wasn't his fault,  
"I feel for you Kel, I really do but you knew the deal. I have to be real with you 'cause I fink you're forgetting that the both of aint got much dough. I'm afraid I can't be involved."  
"It's just the same old selfishness with you, don't even pretend that your understanding. It's a little too late to act confused because I don't even know what I'm gonna do." I turned around and left him standing there.

A month after confronting him I told him I miscarried. He pretended to be sorry for me; I knew he was jumping for joy. I had to tell him I miscarried; I didn't want him to poke his nose in after that row. I shouldn't have told him that, if I didn't tell him that then I would still have Kelis here. Thankfully Flash hasn't been seen around here for three years, he's tracking Kelis down just like he had done with me. I know his cause is lost, you can only find a St Trinian when she wants to be found. I know Kelis doesn't want to be found.

_**Kelis POV**_

I couldn't bring myself to steal from Mum all those years ago. She was the woman who put food in my stomach, a roof over my head and clothes on my back. No, I didn't want to steal from her after fourteen years. Sometimes I miss her. Others I forget about her. Lately though I've been thinking about her more then normal, probably because of the date. I can't remember how long I was at St Trinians for, I know it wasn't long. There's something in my heart that jumps at the mention of St Trinians. I don't know what it is but every time I hear of St Trinians I want to know what they know of the place. I'm too old for stories of magic and dragons, but the tale I was told is becoming true. Just like every story I had heard that was about St Trinians. The heist was true, the play was true and the magic was becoming true. Jenifer can see it; we share a house out here. She's been my rock for three years, like the sister that I never had. Jen doesn't lie to me, where as Mum did, the great Kelly Jones.

I've not been in England since I left St Trinians. I've been living the high life on a luxury island off the coast of Spain. The locals don't know of our past, but they know not to tell any who comes asking that we're here. They are understanding people; they don't care what we are or who we are. All that matters to them is that we don't cause trouble for them and we don't. We must be the first St Trinians in history to follow rules! It's all about tradition here, in some ways it's old fashioned. We've managed to modernise some of their culture, the women behind the cleaning thing is now gone. Thank god they let us do that because I couldn't cope with the cooking. The marriage at eighteen thing I haven't got out of. We managed to Jen out of it but I haven't been so lucky. There's gonna be a traditional fight soon, in my honour apparently. While every ones watching we're gonna be making our escape. I don't want to go; I've fallen in love with this place. I don't want to betray these people that have become my family either. Pedro is one of them. He's one of the local lad's; he's stuck by me when the going got tough. He's supported me in everything I do. Pedro even taught me some handy skills like hunting, weaving and speaking Spanish. Speaking the local language helps, it gains the respect of the locals as well. In return for me learning their language they learnt English.

Lately every village lad has been paying a lot of attention to me; I know they hope to catch my eye. The local girls hate me, three guesses why! Just the other day I was given some meat to cook, the poor boy didn't understand why I glared at him. He intended me to cook his dinner! I was having none of that, I sent him packing. Pedro laughed at me, telling me that I just turned down a perfectly good fish. He was right, I did, but I didn't care. We both knew we could catch better. Being in the so much has turned me brown, I don't know if I will ever be my natural skin colour. I hope I do sometime; I want to keep some of my English looks. I miss England; I miss the excitement of seeing the snow, the sadness at the rain, the joy of splashing in puddles, the warmth of a mothers hug.

This place shouldn't be described as a village; it's more like a tribe. It has its ancient traditions, its own culture and rules. The leader of the tribe is treated as a King and his wife as a Queen. They can't produce offspring, they see it as a sign from there spirits. It could have been a bad sign but when me and Jen came they saw as a good sign. The King and Queen took us in and treated us like there own. I'm well respected among these people; they see me as a princess. That is why the lads are chasing me, they hope to win my hand and become the next tribe King. They don't bother with Jen; they know that she is not to marry. Sometimes I wish I was her.

I've been called to the high temple or as I call it, the high tree. They use it for meetings and worshipping, it's the biggest tree on the island. I'd like to know what I've done wrong this time, every time I'm summoned here it's because I've done some thing wrong. After my first month here they had noticed my amount of mischief, the King just laughed at it and told me not to do it again. I admit it was funny. I stepped through the bush and sat down in front of the elders.  
"Kelsey," The King greeted, he could never pronounce my name right,  
"Yes wise one?" That was how you had to greet them in these meetings,  
"So you know why you here?" He's speaking English, badly, not a good sign,  
"No wise one." This is bad, so very, very bad,  
"Someone has betrayed you. A man came while you were out hunting. He spoke you're native tongue and asked about you and Jenifern," He couldn't say Jenifer either,  
"What did he look like?" I silently prayed that it wasn't anyone from St Trinians,  
"He wore his hair in a pony tail and had small berda," berda was how he said beard. "He wore smart cloth and head wear."  
"What did he say?" Sounds like Dad, but I don't remember him wearing smart clothes,  
"He show picture and say ' 'ave you seen me daughter, she's named Kelsey John'," Yeah, he couldn't say Jones, "He told him where you was, we think the rouge is coming. You must flee before he comes. Return to your home land before to late!" He sounds like he's kicking me out, huh you think you know a guy,  
"I refuse to be forced to leave my home because of this rouge. This is my home and I shall not abandon our people elder,"  
"You must, when he is gone we send your champion. He then brings you back for the joining ritual," Ugh, my 'champion'. God, everyone knows it'll be the cocky shit named Juan. Man I hate his guts from day one he's been talking about marriage. "Pedro take you to main land, make sure your safe. Jenifern go back to, now go before he comes!" Looks like I'm off to the rain, how fun.

_**Kelly POV**_

Flash has done it! He's found her! My daughter is going to come home and become head girl! That's if Flash can keep her in his sight, knowing him he'll balls it up like he always does. I'm sending Taylor to help him; she's not as much of a prat as Flash. When Kelis get's home I'm going to apologise for my foolishness, I'm not going to let her slip through my fingers again.

* * *

_**Shh I'm supposed to be updating my other storys but I think it's time a certain Jones had a happy ending so BUFF. Yes buff, not bam, buff. **_

**_Soo this one was based off another N-dubz song (shock) called 'Shoulda put something' you should know why but if you don't it's because ouch and sisterhood had N-dubz songs in so makes sense._**

**_Once upon a time in a magical land called scare-type there was a big disease. Everyone was afraid to tell there idiotic, moody and stupid leader what they thought. That soon changed when a faun came along. He happened to be a doctor and taught the people of scare-type how to defeat a diesease he named reveiw-o-phobia. They defeated the disease and changed the land name to 'happy-Brit-got-reveiws'. The End._**

**_Now reveiw before,  
Taylor: OI BRITISH!  
before that.  
Taylor: WHY HAVE YOU LEFT ME IN THE DESSERT WITH FRIGGIN' ANDREA! WHERE THE HELL IS THE UPDATE?  
umm... Imma go for a run while you revewi ;D_**


	2. Annoying Cousin

_**Kelis POV**_

We didn't even have to tell Pedro about leaving, the King of the tribe had already told him. When I got back from the big tree I found all the things I would need packed up and ready to go. I've had to tell Jen, she doesn't seem that bothered about leaving them. She looks like she's glad to be out of here, that's abit ungrateful. She must be excited about seeing Aunt JJ, they had a better bond then me and Mum ever had. If Jen's going back to her Mum that must mean I've got to go back to the lies. How fun. At least the villages are sad to see us go, I'm sure they'll miss me as I will miss them. I have to say goodbye to Pedro as well, I hate goodbyes. That's why I never said bye to Mum, I do love her. It's the lies she tells that I don't love, I'm hoping I don't have to see her. I couldn't face her after leaving her, but it's not as if I left her alone. She's got Fritton and the other St Trinians, that's one positive thing about returning home. England's not my home though; it hasn't been for three years. No, this island paradise is my home and I'm returning ASAP.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Kelly's excited about Kelis coming home. I've not seen that beautiful smile of hers for years, it lights up a whole room that smile. The teachers have noticed it as well; they've joined in on the smiling. Kelly's smile is very infectious, if you see her smiling you instantly start to smile. I'd do anything to keep that smile plastered on her face; she can't go back to moping. I'm tempted to send Auntie to fetch Kelis, Flash is too easy to fool and Kelis knows this. Kelly's got her hopes up, I don't want them to come crashing down. The thought of another year of Kelly moping just breaks my heart. This need's to run smoothly, which is why I've sent Andrea to meet Flash. I haven't told Kelly because I know she trusts Flash to bring Kelis back. Kelly may trust Flash but I don't. You can never trust a man; they just mess everything up and blame you.

_**Kelly POV**_

I didn't tell 'Belle about sending Taylor out to meet Flash, she'll just think I'm paranoid. Taylor was more then happy to go and fetch her; personally I think she was just trying to get out of cleaning up. I'm having this place cleaned; I want it gleaming for when Kelis walks through those doors. I don't care if people think I've gone completely crazy. I just want things to be perfect for my daughter; it's killed me these three years. Even 'Belle yelled at me for my moping, now that scared me, I've never known 'Belle to stand up to me. Over three years things have changed and I haven't even noticed because of the guilt I've been feeling. I even put mine and 'Belles relationship on hold because of these forbidden emotions. I may be the 'ice queen' as Taylor calls me but Kelis is my soft spot. You can't expect me to be cold towards my own kid can you? Ah well, things can go back to normal. I know it won't be normal straight away, I'm not that stupid, it'll take some time and patient. Luckily I have both, after that though I can have my baby back in my arms. I can toss the past three years aside; I've found the last puzzle piece, now I can finally complete the jigsaw puzzle.

_**Kelis POV**_

I'm on a medium sized rowing boat with Pedro and Jen heading towards the main land. All of our belongings have some how been squeezed on. I'm surprised the boat isn't sinking with the amount of weight! Then there's our belongings, luckily I'm light as a feather so I won't sink. Nah I'm joking, Jen hasn't put on weight. Her luggage, however, has grown quiet a lot. She suggested on bringing _all_ of the presents the villages gave us, a sign of respect and thankfulness she says. If you ask me she just likes the idea of presents, if she thinks I'm going to help her she can get stuffed. I may help her abit if her whining becomes unbearable; sigh if only I had the old iPod. Shame it's run low on battery and Jen dropped the charger in the sea, they don't make those chargers anymore so my ancient iPod was completely useless thanks to my idiot cousin. Some times I wonder how I restrain myself from beating the crap outa her. I must have excellent will power and have well, err, restraining skills? I don't know the proper word; I've been living on a island paradise for three years!

I've offered to help Pedro with the rowing, I'm sure his arms ache after rowing Jen's weight. I'm talking about her luggage not her weight! Being the true gent he is, he turned the offer down saying 'good, err, exercised?' He asked, bless him he never did master English. At least he makes the effort, unlike my lazy cousin. The boat trip couldn't have taken that long because we've reached a small deserted beach. Once again Pedro's being a gent and jumped into the water with his arms ready to carry us to shore. Jen, being the big girl's blouse she is, jumped straight into his arms. Apparently she just had her hair done, what's that I smell? Bullshit. I still need revenge for her ruining my iPod, hmm. I throw one of Jen's suitcase into sea; opps, my bad, the water made my hands all slippery. Ah well she'll survive, she has another four with her so it's not all bad. She's noticed and now jumping up and down on the beach, waving her arms around and screaming at me. I just smirk at her while Pedro laughs. Let's hope Jen realises that I'm not the little kid she met years ago, she should've learnt by now but she's been busy flirting. I dump all of Jen's stuff on the sand while Jen fishes her suitcase out; let's hope she doesn't get her wet. Pedro's took over emptying the boat, giving me time to push Jen in the sea.

Jen's bending over, her arse in the air and her arms stretched out trying to fish the suitcase out. I sneak up behind her and push her straight in. She lands face first and then turns around so she's fully wet, bless her. At least she's next to her suitcase! Once again Pedro is chuckling at my mischief; man I'm going to miss that deep laugh of his. What am I saying? I'm going to miss him full stop. Jen get's up out of the sea, uh oh,

"Come here Kelis, I think I need hug!" She grins that evil grin,

"Aw didums go hug some seaweed." I smile back with my innocent smile. Jen stretches her arms out in front of her and starts walking towards me, with every step she takes forward I move backward. As she quickens her pace I bolt and run as far away as possible. I end up running towards the boat and tripping over a stick, a mouth full of sand doesn't taste very nice. Jen comes along and offers me a hand up, which I don't take. I get myself up off the ground and brush my self off, now that I'm sand free, well almost, I go back to the suitcases. As I'm picking my two suitcases up Jen comes up behind me. I can feel her breath on the back of my neck, here we go,

"Just you wait 'til karma comes and bits you in the backside." She whispers in my ear, I roll my eyes. If karma was gonna get anyone it wouldn't be me! Pedro picks up three of Jen's five bags and strolls up the beach,

"Stop perving; just wait until your mother hears about this! Now will she be proud or upset?" Jen mocks; she was living up to her annoying cousin reputation. I wasn't perving on Pedro I was just… watching him… walk up the beach… you know as you do.

We're soon off the beach and walking through the town, it wasn't as busy as I thought it would be. Then again the Spanish seem to come out in the night, wonder if they think they're vampires? In all honesty I couldn't give a flying fuck if the Spanish thought they were vampires, they were good people with nice accents and… stuff. I would miss the Spanish back in England, then again I've missed being around English people. Apparently we're unique, that must be a code for smart boozers. That's when it dawned on me, how were we going to get to moaning bus queue land? I stopped in mid step, Pedro and Jen walk up the road abit until they realise I'm no longer following them. Pedro's at my side within minutes, his voice all panicky and full of worry. He clicked his fingers in front of my eyes and that seemed to bring me back from planet K.

"How are we going to get to England with no money?" I asked. Bet the King didn't think of that one! I knew all along he wasn't as smart as he made out!

"Use my credit card, duh!" Jen yelled from down the road, lazy bugger wouldn't even come see if I was ok. My mouth forms a small 'o' shape, I forgot Jen kept that piece of plastic. Pedro rolls his eyes at me, but I can tell he's relieved. I shrug off my moment of Jen-ness; yeah Jen was so dopey at times I gave it a nickname. She took after her Godmother, Chelsea Parker; she was abit blonde as well. I hit Pedro's arm playfully for rolling his eyes at me, he just smiles and tries to grabs my bags. I don't let him, he already has Jen's junk I'm independent unlike that cousin of mine.

Jen stops at a Spanish bank and withdraws some euros to pay for the boat. I've promised to pay her back when I can withdraw some cash. She doesn't want anything back, tough love though because she's having it back. I always like to pay my own way, just like Mum. Ah Mum, I hope she hasn't been dwelling on pathetic old me. I can just hear her voice now 'don't you ever say you're pathetic again!' I do miss the mother daughter bond, even if we didn't have much. Our bond was much greater then mine and dads, I had only known him for what felt like seconds but they were the best two seconds of my life. I wish I had got to know him, we all make mistakes. I was young and a tad foolish when I left, now I'm mature and wise and going back. Stupid Jen and her 'Merlin's magic', stupid cousin. Why does she have to be bloody right? Did I mention she was stupid?

This town can't be that big, we're at the docks already! We found a free boat going to England, the captain looked like he wouldn't ask questions she we hopped on and paid him. Our luggage was soon loaded and we were saying our goodbyes to Pedro, I was close to tears. He had been my friend for so long; he cared for me and looked out for me. The boat was about to set off and Jen was already upon it. As I hugged Pedro once last time I saw three people over his shoulder. That was when I knew Mum was after me. Jen must have seen them because she pulls me into the boat. I happened to be holding onto Pedro so he came tumbling down with me.

"Use protection," Jen winked, I rolled my eyes. Typical of Jen to be childish, Pedro had landed on top of me and yeah you know the rest. Pedro rolled off me and apologised over and over again until it got to the point it annoyed me. I stood up in the boat and looked directly at the three tourists; there were two women and a man. The two woman were arguing very loudly you could hear them if you stood on planet Pluto!

"Go snog a vampire!" One yelled. As soon as I heard that I knew who it was, Taylor the chav. The pale one looked like Andrea and the man looked like Dad. Mum must have sent them. Mum must want me back.

* * *

_**It took me longer to upload it then write it, yeahh tinternets having a benny. Ah well it's here now. Hmm I thought I'd get a lil humor and get Kelis back to her normal self. To me the first chappy was a tad... mehh? I dunno my minds on mars today. So sorry if the jokes belong in the loo and the humor is just no.**_

**_A recent study has revealed that the dreaded phobia, nicknamed review-o-phobia, is very contagouis. How do we know this? Well everyones favourite village idiot has caught it! News just in: A new cure has been discovered! First click the linkyo under this anddd_**

**_type type type type type for the dove! _**

**_Author didn't fit..._**


	3. Tweedle Chav and Tweedle Emo

_**Flash POV**_

Great. Just perfect. I'm standing here watching the sea and waiting for backup off Kel. Why she wants me to have back I don't know, no wait I do. It's because she doesn't trust me. Typical of Kelly, she really needs to let go of her trust issues. I'll admit that I haven't exactly helped with gaining her trust, I've probably broke it too many times. Out of all the people I know Kelly has to be the one who has trust issues. It's not like she's got a crap life is it? No-one knows about her home life but we all know about her t Trinian life. If her life with her parents were crap then the great life she had at St Trinians would balance it out, right? I'm not good at maths so when I next talk to Polly I'll get her to work it out, she's good at numbers. Well she was last time we spoke.

_**Kelly POV**_

Not long now until I have my baby girl back in my arms. She'll, just like our ancestors, will become head girl. It's right to put her as head girl, it's tradition. While a Fritton is headmistress a Jones must be a head girl, if the only acception to this is if the next Jones isn't of age. It's always been that way, even before St Trinians existed. Back when pirates ruled the waves a Fritton was in-charge with the help and guidance off of a Jones. Back to when Shakespeare was writing a Jones was helping and guiding. It's in our job description, we may not like it but that's how it must be. Mary Jones was the first head mistress of St Trinians, it was Shakespeare's last wishes to have a school built. St Trinians was the first ever school to teach only girls. Originally the school was to be good and pure, it was created to sort of promote writings of all sorts. The royal family backed the idea, hoping to get a few future Shakespeares out of it. As you can tell we Jones decided against it. Not many Frittons know of that decision, they claim it was them who decided on a anarchy school. We didn't want a stupid fight happening over it so we let it go and wrote it in our history books. When she gets back her the legend will be able to continue in all it's glory.

_**Flash POV**_

My backup has finally arrived. I'd be better off doing this myself with these pair for support. I know Kelly trusts Taylor and Andrea with important stuff but I sure don't. Half the time they just bicker about pointless feminine stuff like clothing brands or make up. They don't look best impressed about coming along either. The captain and the other passengers of the boat their on look like they've been through hell. One poor lady looks like she's ready for a mental breakdown. Those poor innocent people, I thought MI9 agents were supposed to protect the public? As the boat docks the passengers sprint off, probably trying to get away from those pair. Taylor and Andrea come strolling up to me in a typical St Trinian strut. At least they mean some sort of business. Being the prat that the chav is, Taylor pushes Andrea towards the sea. The emo wobbles abit but she doesn't go into the sea thank god. Andrea doesn't retaliate and continues walking to me.

"Flash." She greets,

"Alrigh' Flashy?" Taylor smiles, great it's that 'I have a plan and you've got no choice whether you want in or not'. I roll my eyes at Taylors pet name for me, I suppose it's an upgrade from Flash light.

"I fought Kel was only sendin' one person fa backup?" I ask trying to hide my true emotion,

"Turns out good old Kels and Bels 'ad the same fought and sent both of us," Taylor explains,

"Annabelle was the smart one and sent me. Kelly on the other hand is getting old and chose this chav mistaking her for someone else," Andrea answered, and cue the fight...

"Why ya in France emo? Aintcha scared that you'll tan or summit?"

"I'm guessing you failed geography Taylor because we are in Spain not France." Andrea states bluntly,

"Ya face fails!"

"That insult went out of date in 2009, I think it's time you updated your insult book."

"I fink you need a new style, da whole Caspa look is like ancient. Talkin' prehistoric dino times!"

"I'm sure, if I was you I'd just shut up."

"Go snog a vampire!" Taylor practically screamed, I roll my eyes at them and turn away. As I look around the docks I see a familiar face. A face that looks a bit like Kelly in her head girl days. She had the same twinkle in her eyes as Kelly has. That's when it hits me. Kelis must have had a tip off and heading back to England. That makes my job a whole lot easier, all that I've got to do is slip away from tweedle chav and tweedle emo.

_**Kelis POV**_

We sailed away from Spanish docks and are nearing England. As soon as I see the rain I'll know I'll be back in Britain. Thanks to Jens pulling me onto the boat, Pedro's with us. Not complaining though, it's just that when he goes back to the island he'll be getting an earful. If I get to go back with him I'm sure I can get him out of the shit that my 'smart' cousin has dropped him in. Ah, it looks like karma is finally catching up with Jenifer. She looks green in the face and I was told St Trinians didn't suffer from silly things like sea sickness. Bless her, I actually feel a tiny bit sorry for her. Then I think off the mouth full of sand. Sympathy has left my body!

"Didn't you once tell me that St Trinian girls don't suffer from, and I quote, 'silly things like sea sickness, phobias and hangovers'?" I ask her with a smug smile,

"I am not sea sick! I've just had an allergic reaction."

"Oh of course, I forgot you were allergic to work!" Pedro starts choking on the drink he's drinking. I run over to him and pat his back until he stops. I really shouldn't make people laugh while they're eating or drinking, I don't want responsibility for death by dangerous laughter. Jen shoots me her look. I hate that look. That look means I've just gave her ammunition for the next argument we have. That should be fun. I can see some cliffs, they're not the white cliffs of Dover so I'm not bothered about them. They're not as special. Pedro isn't going to approve of what we'll do as soon as we hit land. Let's just hope he doesn't get us caught.

* * *

**_Lucky souls getting this written while the xfactor was on. I must say I did stop writting temporally to watch Chers performance and to argue with the mother over her style and I did stop again to watch Wagner. He's just so damn sexy ;] anyone else noticed he has no last name?_**

**_Back to the story, you may have some lines from songs in this. If there are it's totally acidentel, I've been singing along to the xfactor :} Hmm in the next chapter I'm thinking abit more Taylor vs Andrea, some sing-alongs, Jen vs Kelis and maybe some Kelly and Annabelle. I dunno I've only got the first sentance of it in my head._**

**_It's a hard of life for us. _** **_It's a hard of life for us. Instead of readers we get shhhugar. Make our day and re-review... tralalar de be boo. IT'S THE HARD OF LIFEEEEEE!_**


	4. The Classic Yellow Lamborghini

_**Kelis POV**_

We pay the captain skipper thingy and we jump onto dry land. Yup that's right, the ground is _dry_. Shocking isn't it. The rain capital of the world is actually _dry_! I'm not even sure that we're in England, the last time I was here it was pelting it down with rain. There's not a single cloud in the sky either, I'm so shocked I may faint. I probably would if I wasn't a St Trinian. I grab my two suitcases and stroll towards the car park with Jen struggling behind with one of her five cases in her hands. Pedro's got four cases and he's managing just fine! I look around for the security cameras, if I get caught here Mum will hear about me being in the country. The cameras need a serious upgrade so we can get by them easily. Next I look around for potential witnesses and I'm in luck. The place is deserted. Now to pick a car. Something with speed, beauty and of coarse a CD player. I see a yellow soft top, that'll have to do. I lead my people to our new car.

I hop into the front and detach a small panel that's under the steering wheel. Now I have to concentrate, it's been a while since I last did this. Is it the green wire or the red wire that you cut? Eenie meanie miny moe catch a girly by the hair, if she squeals throw her out. Eenie meanie miny moe. I snip the green wire, thank god it works.

"Throw the cases in the boot J the alarms off!" Jenifer nods and does as she's told. When that's done she and Pedro jump into the car. Now for the great escape!

_**Kelly POV**_

I've been sat by the phone for over an hour now just waiting for some sort of news. I'll be able to see Kelis soon but I won't be able to rest until I've seen she's safe with my own eyes. Won't be long now, Taylor said she'll have Kelis back faster then Flash could disappear. 'Belle walks in and she sees me watching the phone, here we go.

"Come and get something to eat," She tells me, I look at her with the best puppy dog eyes I've got, "bring the phone with you if you really must." She chuckles,

"I won't lose her again Annabelle, I wanna know as soon as something goes wrong." I said in my head girl voice,

"I know that's why I've sent Andrea out there." I groan, now I have more doubt seeded in my mind. "What's wrong?" She asks innocently,

"I sent Taylor out there to!" Her face drops. I know for a fact she would have slipped away from them by now, perfect.

_**Kelis POV**_

We got away from the coppers easily in this banana car. That's right I've called the car banana car because of it's colour. I couldn't resist it's such a nice car, it's décor is perfect and it has the latest navigational system. I've changed the voice on the navigational system to a nice Italian man's voice, the accent is just pure heaven. The music of the car is a load of bull though, thank god that's changeable. The songs are either long songs or just plain depressing ones.

"Papa If you can hear me, I regret every bad thing that I said. Please forgive me if you hear me, never knew how much I loved ya till you was dead!" Jen sings, well she always did like old songs. I change the song, much to Jens dislike, it reminds me too much of me and Dad.

"Te amo, te amo she says to me," Jen sings along again. Just like before I change the song, that one reminds me too much of Mum and Miss Fritton, Jen sighs.

"Daddy I never see you. Daddy, you'll never see me too. Daddy you missed my birthday and I miss you every fathers day!" That's me and my Dad. I can't listen to that so I change it again.

"Picturing the state of ya mum when she lot her only daughter that never made it to 21." Who the hell has this type of music in there car? It's all depressing and creepy how it's telling my life story.

"Oopsy daisy I've done it again. Crushed your heart in the palm of my hands, if you walk out baby I'll understand because all I do is hurt you again!" Jen sings. I crushed Mum's heart and then walked out. Argh! I've never felt this guilty, I change the song again. I can't bear this guilt,

"Now listen to me baby, before I love and leave ya. They call me heart breaker," I change it again, there has to be a song on here that doesn't make me feel guilty. I loved and left Mum, for gods sake! Stupid banana car's music! Ah, I've found one with a happy beat. This one is surely going to be an upbeat one! Jen hums abit, I don't think she knows this song very well,

"Taxi get away, trapped in the USA my accent is my give away. I need a bag of green to make it go away, this is another day of my life and so I say. Been waiting hours for this I've made my self so sick" Images of me finally greeting Mum flash through my mind, I feel sick. Even this song makes me think of Mum, Dad and the past. I change the song for lets hope to be the final time.

"I feel a cold flush going through my hair and you know what I don't even care," Me and Jen sing. Finally a song that doesn't relate to my life.

_**Kelly POV**_

The phones still silent, bad sign. I've given up with waiting for a call instead I've tapped into the police radio. If Kelis is back in England she'll be on the police radio. If I know her she'll have stolen a car and racing it around the country, well that's what I used to do. I don't know what car she'll be in, that's the problem.

"_Unit Co3 to control over: currently in pursuit of a classic yellow Lamborghini headed M1 south. Requesting permission to follow into your area." _That would be the type of car Kelis would choose. It's flashy, expensive, nice looking, fast and nice looking. It's headed this way as well, it could be Kelis but why would she come back? I wonder if Taylor's with her?

"_Denied unit Co3: this area is still unstable only officers that know the area are allowed to pursue suspects. Calling all units, classic yellow Lamborghini heading our way." _'Belle walks in and rolls her eyes, she's about to speak but I shush her.

"_Suspect spotted, pursuing now." _Then there's a pause and then the sound of screeching tires comes through, _"Classic yellow is out of our jurisdiction, suspect headed towards St Trinians"_ My face spreads into a smile. The hope of seeing my daughter again has increased, that has to be her!

* * *

**_Wowza another update in the same day... well techinically it's past midnight so it's Sunday. Anyways there is a reason for the sing-a-long, it was there to make Kelis see that she misses Kelly and blah blah blah. I had to search all through my music to find depressing ones it took me agers!_**

**_Songs mentioned in order of apperance:_**

**_Papa can U hear me- N-dubz  
Te amo- Rihanna  
Daddy- The Midnight Beast  
Missing you- N-dubz  
Oopsy Daisy- Chipmunk ft Keri Hilson (I think but it's defo Chipmunk!)  
Break your heart- Taio Cruz  
So Human- Lady Sovereign  
Let the Sunshine- Labrinth_**

**_I'm down here, caged in. Burnt out, breaking. Seen it all before done with all the heartbreaking, cause I'm fed up lonely. No longer the old me right now I could do with some company I need someone to review me! (Taken and adapted from Best Behaviour by N-dubz it was released 40 mins ago :})_**


	5. Messenger

_**Annabelle POV**_

Kelly's hopes have beenrisenagain. I'm praying to however is listening that this is Kelis but for some reason something doesn't seem right. Why would someone that left and probably doesn't want to be found come straight back to where they wanted to escape from? I highly doubt Flash would have brought her back with Taylor and Andrea with him. They would have made the job harder for the poor man, then again Flash should be used to it by now. If this isn't Kelis Kelly's gonna be crushed.

_**Flash POV**_

Bicker, bicker, bicker and guess what? More flaming bickering. On the bright side I've managed to get them off the pier and in the 'borrowed' car. God only knows where I'm supposed to be going. Kelis should be back in England by now and Kel won't be impressed that I missed her again. It's a shame that I didn't leave without Taylor and Andrea, I wouldn't have a migraine if I had left them behind. Who in this messed up world fights over a way to wear something like a hat? It's ridiculous and pointless. I have a plan to ditch the twonks, as soon as they need a rest-stop I'll be freed.

_**Kelly POV**_

I jump from my seat and cause it to topple over. I have the biggest smile on my face, my daughter will be here any minute! I grab 'Belle's wrist and pull her out the door, she looks concerned. I thought she'd be happy that I'm happy? You can't win with her sometimes, first she wants you to stop moping around then she looks at you like you've lost it when you are happy. But that doesn't matter at the moment, I'll sort that hitch out later on when I've seen my beautiful daughter. I run through the school shouting about the return of Kelis, I drag 'Belle along with me. She doesn't seem to mind, good old Fritton just goes along with it. The whole school rushes outside and waits for the yellow Lamborghini to pull up. It feels like it's taking a life time to pull up, I wait for what feels like an eternity and then I seen a flash of yellow. As it pulls up the sun shines down on it, it's so bright we have to shield our eyes. I hear the click of the car door opening and see the feet of Kelis step out. Then the sun goes in and the sky starts to turn dark. I look up at what I thought to be Kelis. It isn't her.

_**Kelis POV**_

I couldn't go back. It's to soon, I'm just not ready. I've spent three years in peace and quiet, to return to a place like St Trinians would be difficult to do straight away. Before I go back to that place I want to live a little. I know that probably sounds stupid considering I'm only seventeen and have only just practically started my life. It's kinda complicated, everyone's life is. A St Trinians life is the most complicated then a Cheltnem's. It's not my time to go back yet. St Trinians will draw me back when it is my time. I told my favourite cousin to go back in the banana car and pass on a message. I will return to St Trinians but only when and if I am needed.

_**Annabelle POV**_

I knew something didn't feel right. The atmosphere felt different, to sugary sweet for my liking. Just like I thought Kelis Jones didn't step out of that car, Jenifer French did. The smile that covered Kelly's face disappeared and the old head girl expression appeared. If only Kelly was optimistic, it would make life a whole lot easier if she was. Jenifer steps towards Kelly, I do the same. I can see she may need she comfort and if she does I shall give it her. When Jenifer gets there she clears her throat, Kelly's face just looks blank.

"I bring a message," Jenifer says, trying to hide the slight fear in her voice,

"Where is Kelis?" Kelly growls at her. The young woman looks towards the floor, she looks like she's ashamed of something. Kelly thinks of the worst possible thing that could have happened to her only daughter and her eyes grow wide while she freezes. Kelis can't be dead. That girl must be alive! If she isn't Kelly will do something stupid,

"I..." She pauses, the girl lifts her head and looks deep into her eyes, "er, Kelis is, um, well" she sighs not knowing what to say, "I don't know where she is, probably having a make-out session with Pedro" Jenifer says muttering the last part, I don't think Kelly heard the part about this Pedro.

"What's the message that you bring?" I ask remembering the reason of her visit. Jenifer hands me a letter, I look to Kel who gives me a nod saying I should open it.

_Dear Mum and Fritton,  
__I've sent Jen down to give you this because I'm obviously not coming back. Well I'm not coming back yet, I have no idea when I shall return but what I do know is that I will come back if that makes sense. All you need to know is that I'm safe and all that soppy crap. I haven't got much time to write this as I have the cops chasing me and Jen's driving like a complete loony toon. When you get the chance please book her in for some driving lessons and change the plates for the banana car. Also I noticed you sent Dad, Taylor and Andrea chasing after me. Yeah I slipped past em. Adiós chicas! Kelis_

I chuckle at the start of the letter, she really is Kelly's daughters. Kelly looks to me in confusion,

"She called me Fritton," I shrug, Kelly grins in pride, "She said she is coming back but not just yet. The important thing is she's safe and she slipped past Flash, Taylor and Andrea." The last part wasn't much of a shock, she was the daughter of a spy.

* * *

**_Did you really think I'd give Kelly a happy ending just like that? Ah well at least I didn't kill Kelis off, it's the same for Flash he isn't gonna be able to get rid of Andrea and Taylor easily. Don't worry there'll be a happy ending and if there isn't I sense a sequel and it'll keep going like that until Kelly get's her fairy tale ending! But I plan on a happy ending to end and stuff._**

**_Bring the smirky smile back to smirky smiless face, how you may ask? Buy me some haribos and chocolate, send some sun to England, give me the answers to my English exam, clean toby the turtle out and send me some brain cells OR you can review..._**


	6. Princesa?

_**Kelly POV**_

I know Kelis hasn't really done anything but I can't hide the pride I have for her. The way she opened the letter must have done it. Saying 'Dear Fritton' may have sounded rude but for me it shows she is still my daughter. It tells me that she is still Kelis Jones and not one bit like Flash. I know I sound harsh saying that but after what that prat has put me through I think it's necessary. I may not have Kelis back but at least she is safe. On the plus side we have Jenifer back, JJ will be happy at that news. I felt like the only one who had lost someone, I failed to notice the pain that the rest of the school felt. The students were worried about the head girl running off without a word of warning. Within a few days their worry turned to anger and hate. While they were hating I was moping around. I should have been helping Annabelle and Miss Fritton to regain control over the students. These past three years I've not been the cool headed, cold hearted, careless person I made out to be. I think I proved that I am indeed human.

_**Kelis POV**_

I should probably put peoples minds at rest by telling them I'm safe. But if I'm being honest, and you know I must, I'm not safe. In fact I'm far from safety. The world isn't a safe place therefore no-one is safe. The world which is St Trinians is even worse, deadly infact. That world has no rules or order which makes it the most deadly. St Trinians may be the most unsafe place in England or even the world but it can be the safest at the same time. I know it's confusing but my theory is logical. Think about it, if it scares the army and criminals away then that makes it kinda safe. What I've said may not make sense to you but that doesn't matter, it makes sense to me so it's all good. I have a plan, not that it's anyone's business but my own, I'm tempted to lead Mum on a cat and mouse chase. It'd be the type of chase where the mouse never got caught, kind of like in Tom and Jerry, Mum would be Tom and I would be Jerry. I shall only be found when I want to be and only captured when I get tired.

_**Flash POV**_

I nearly had gotten rid of those annoying girls. Taylor was moaning about how she needed to use the loo and Andrea was moaning about how her make-up was running in the heat. Being the gent I am, and also wanting to keep my manhood, I pulled over into a service station. As Taylor gets out she steals the flaming car keys! The cheek of it, all I want to do is get away from them but oh no little miss chav destroys that! I can see myself just taking them back to St Trinians and give them the slip that way.

_**Annabelle POV **_

She's marching on. Taking it in her stride if you ask me. Auntie says she's taking it how a St Trinian would, that's not surprising after all is one of the greatest head girls in St Trinian history. Sometimes I just wish she would open up to me every now and then. Maybe have a little cry and let all her emotions out, that wish is one that isn't going to become true. Kelly Jones is strong, independent and caring. Kelly is the one who comforts but never the one who needs the comfort. Kelly is the fighter but even fighters need comforting.

_**Kelly POV**_

As much as I want to sit down and sulk, I'm not going to. Sulking won't get me any closer to finding Kelis, infact sulking would just give 'Belle the chance to moan at me. By moan I mean she has a proper granny fit and gets her knickers in a twist. She also stamps her foot on the ground while pushing her arms backwards when she's arguing, reminds me of something of a cartoon. It's hard to argue with 'Belle after she does that because it's hard trying not to laugh at her. The best thing about 'Belle is that she'll always be there no matter what shit happens. That's why I love the new girl.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Kelly may not be sulking but I know better then anyone else that she is truly scared. Its understandable, Kelis is her only daughter and her heir I suppose. I spot some of the older students running towards the main entrance, being the curious person I am I go to investigate. People say curiosity killed the cat when infact it was stupidity. When I reach the entrance I see that everyone is outside and the older students are practically drooling.

"Hands off him girls, leave him for Kelis!" Jenifer calls over the crowd,

"If you're, err, cousin hears you say that she shall, err, beat you?" A deep voice replies with an foreign accent,

"And you are?" Kelly questions, I push my way through the crowd of hormonal teenage girls. I soon get to my lover side and spot the handsome stranger, tall and tanned. I must remember to keep him away from the Totties and Chelsea,

"I am Pedro, I bring a message from Princesa Kelis," Princesa? Did he just say princesa?

"Princesa?" Kelly asks voicing my thoughts,

"Sí," He nodded, ah he's Spanish,

"How come you never called me Princesa?" Jenifer asks rather rudely,

"How do you know I do not?" He replies, before Jenifer can reply I get handed the letter,

_Dear Mother and Fritton,  
If you're reading this then you've met Pedro, please ignore everything that Jen says about us. Yet again my dope of a cousin is gossiping for the St Trinian blog, for the record I was __NOT__ staring at him when we was walking up the beach. I was just watching him walk to make sure Jens junk didn't weigh him down. Now for the real reason why I'm wasting time and energy writing this. We're going to see how willing you are to drag me back to that hell hole that you call a school. You could call this a cat and mouse chase but I shall be the type of mouse that is impossible to catch. You couldn't have seriously thought that I'd come back by the snap of your fingers, I'll be leaving you guys a set of clues at each location that you find. Here's your first set: thus with a kiss I die. Treasure hunter come for nought your dreams have fallen short. Keyring.  
__Think about it Fritton, Kelis._

_

* * *

_

**Wow Kelis sounded dead bitchy in her letter, there is reasons and reasons shall be explained. I'm supposed to writing the first chapter of an upcoming story but I felt like writing this cause I wanna happy ending but with the idea iI've got for this story that won't be coming up anytime soon. Oh and I'm tryna figure out what story to write next, all of the ideas are on the profile so tell me which one sounds good, the no-mockery colab twilight cross is defo coming.**

**See if you can work out where Kelis is leading the St Trinians, get it right and you can get a sneak peak of the next chapter sent over email or pm your choice. Answer on review and stuff**


	7. Over and Out

_**Kelly POV**_

'Belle read out the letter that Kelis wrote, I heard those clues and if I'm honest I have no idea what they mean. 'Thus with a kiss I die'? What is that suppose to mean? It's got to be about something old, the word 'thus' was used in the 16th century, I think. Ugh, I should have paid attention in history class! Why did I have to raise her to be like me? Sometimes I don't think about the future when I take action. At least this proves that Kelis inherited more of me then her father, that means she's got a good head on her shoulders. 'Thus with a kiss I die', I think I've heard that before, but where? Then there's the second clue, 'Treasure hunter come for nought, your dreams have fallen short'. I defiantly haven't heard that before, I've not been on a treasure hunt since I was five-ish. 'Keyring', what's so special about a keyring? I chant the clues over and over again in my mind in the hope that it makes things clear. Then it hits me, it's obvious! I don't know why I didn't think of it before. I look towards 'Belle, she's got that look plastered across her face. It's the famous I-know-the-answer-but-I'm-not-saying-anything look, if you don't know it, it's like a smirking smug grin. Wait. Annabelle got the answer before me. Fritton worked this out before me. Me, Kelly Jones the top MI7 spy. Maybe I need to brush up on my spy skills.

_**Annabelle POV**_

These clues are easy, a little to easy. I know the answer, I don't mean to brag but it only took me a few seconds to work it out. It all leads to one place, the place where everything was discovered and revealed. The revelations changed history for the better, the truth was opened up like a book. I can remember the look on that snotty historian's face, I would have felt sorry for him but he looked down his nose at us. As you can probably guess, he acted like the stupid Pomfrey. I know exactly where Kelis has left the next clue, you may call be cruel but I'll let Kelly figure it out. That girl needs something to do, it's been awhile since she's used that brilliant brain of hers. If she hasn't figured it out within the next hour then I'll tell her, Kelis could be in danger and we don't want to waste too much time. I don't think we'll have to wait long anyway, I think she's got it.

Kelly's got her plotting smirk dancing upon her lips, she's plotting something which means she has figured it out. I look at Kelly, not caring about the smug expression on my face, she looks back. The joy in her eyes warms my heart and melts the smugness, I quickly regain some of my previous expression. "Figured it out yet, _Jones_?" I smirk,

"Of course I have, _Fritton_" She smirks back, "what's on at the Globe today?"

"I think it's Romeo and Juliet starring our good friend Chloe, school trip?" Kelly grins, I'll take that as a yes. Kelly's starting to act like her old self, took her long enough. Don't get me wrong, I love her to pieces, but three years of Kelly's sulking is enough to scare anyone away. Welcome back Kelly Jones, welcome back.

_**Kelis POV**_

The clues I left were pretty obvious, they should have worked it out by now. If they haven't worked my blatant clues out then they must be completely stupid. 'Thus with a kiss I die' is what Romeo says when he kills himself to be with that Juliet chick. If everything that Mum's bedtime tales are correct, the crazy cat lady and her bloke played Romeo and Juliet in the second half of the play when they went treasure hunting. That brings me to my next clue, 'treasure hunter come for nought, your dreams have fallen short', when they discovered the play they found that note. I've seen pictures of that note in some history books I used when I paid attention in school; Fritton should remember that line, after all she was the one who read it out. Finally my last clue, keyring, I have to admit this one isn't as blatant as the other two. 'Keyring' refers to those famous rings that AD1 and St Trinians discovered, both of them rings but also keys. Sometimes I amaze myself with how smart I actually am.

_**Kelly POV**_

Stupid Fritton. Stupid Fritton smirk. Stupid Fritton eye's. Stupid Fritton concerned face. Stupid me for not working those clues out.

_**Annabelle POV**_

She's in a sulk again, over the most stupidest thing as well. It's all because I figured those silly clues out first, I've probably dented her pride or something. She looks like something out of a cartoon when she sulks: arms folded, chin tucked into her neck, eye's looking into her lap and bottom lip sticking out. I could just image a large drop of water appearing at the side of her when she lets out a deep sigh, why do spies have to be so moody.

"Put that bottom lip away before you trip over it," I tell her, rolling my eyes. That remark earned me a glare off of her, I raise my eyebrow at her and she went back to her original position. This is going to be a long car ride.

We're in the yellow car that Jenifer showed up in with the hood up, Miss French is driving while her Spanish friend is in the front seat. Aunty and Geoffrey are in the car behind us, Geoffrey's driving. I turn around in my seat and look out the back window to look at my aunt, she smile at me and points to a walkie talkie. I forgot we had those, I reach into the pocket on the back of the front seat and pull my own walkie talkie out.

"Aunty?" I ask over the device, it's been awhile since I've used one of these,

"_Aunty what?"_ Is the replay, I sigh and roll my eyes,

"Aunty, over"

"_Yes Annabelle?"_

"I dunno, I was hoping for a decent conversation,"

"_Decent conversation what?"_

"Decent conversation, _over_" I say sarcastically

"_Why don't you talk to Kelly then?"_ She asks like it's the most obvious thing in the world,

"Because Kelly is in a sulk," I say a little bit louder, Kelly looks at me and pouts. Aunty doesn't replay after that, I looked out the back window and saw her shake her head and roll her eyes.

"Now I see where Kelis gets her sulk from," Jenifer says,

"What do you mean?" Kelly pipes up finally breaking her sulky silence,

"When ever I ask her if she's pulled Pedro she gets all sulky"

"Sí, but you should know that we are not, err, shagging?" The foreign bloke, I think he's called Pedro, cuts in. Kelly tenses and her expression hardens,

"I should bloody hope so!"

"Kel, she's seventeen, Kelis can do what she likes. No-one can control that girl, believe me everyone's tried. She listens to Pedro, but only because she fancies the pants off him." That's when an argument breaks out between Jenifer, Pedro and Kelly. Thank god we're nearly there, I don't think I could have kept my sanity if this drive was any longer!

* * *

**_Review, you know you want to_**


	8. Congratulations

_**Annabelle POV**_

Ten minutes of arguing later and we arrive outside the globe. Kelly jumps out the car before you could say 'balls of steel'. I roll my eyes at her excitement, I can't blame her for wanting to get that one step closer to her daughter. If I had a daughter like Kelis then I would want to find her fast so I could get to know her again. St Trinians only had a few days with the girl, most of us didn't get the chance to get to know her, but from the few times I saw her, I could tell she was a younger Kelly Jones.

"You coming Annabelle?" Jenifer asks, bring me back to plant Earth,

"Miss Fritton," I correct her, "yeah, I'm coming. Tell me Jenifer, do you know what Kelis is up to?"

"I think she needs Kelly to prove how much she wants Kelis back, sometimes she gets doubtful and needs to prove things. If you're worrying about her safety, don't. This is typical Kelis, she gets like this every now and then." I nod and leave the car.

I walk into the Globe with fast steps, I'm desperate to catch up to Kelly. Knowing her she would have already found Chloe and would be interrogating the poor woman. I confidently walk backstage, you would've thought that they would have updated their since the last time St Trinians came. Just as I thought, I see Kelly talking to Chloe, they both look calm.

"Annabelle!" Chelsea greets me as I make my way over,

"Hello Chloe," I smile, and then I glance at Kelly, "Kelly's not being hard on you, is she?"

"No, of course she isn't! What brings you here?" Chloe asks, Kelly must have only just found her either that or she's waited for me,

"Kelis." Kelly answers in a monotone, Chloe's face grows confused,

"Kelly's daughter," I add, she still looks confused, "The one who ran off three years ago at Taylor's reunion," she's still confused, "Jenifer French's sidekick?" I ask in desperation

"Oh, mini Kelly!" The Posh Tottie smiles, "Why are you here for her? Thought she ran off?" Kelly sighs, I think she's getting fed up with this,

"Flash found her and then lost her. She sent someone to us with a letter that contained some clues and those clues brought us here. Has anyone left anything for us, like a letter or something?"

"No, but I saw that Pomfrey man with his sidekick. They were talking about St Trinians I think,"

"How long ago was this?" Kelly asks, she sounds annoyed,

"The other day, might have been a week ago," She shrugs,

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

"I was going to but I got distracted by one of the fit actors,"

"Right." I say as I roll my eyes, "Well we better get going, we must have worked the clues out wrong,"

"Oh before you go," Chloe pipes up, she rummages in her pocket and pulls out an envelope, "Someone told me to give you this and she said to tell you that Jen is a liar," Chloe hands me the letter, I recognise the handwriting. Kelis.

_Congratulations, you've figured out the clues. But, I'm afraid you haven't found me yet. I'm sorry for my pitiful handwriting but you have figured out the clues faster then I have expected and I'm having to write this fast. I'll be watching you arrive, watching you search and watching you leave. Come and find me, I'll be here until the show ends. I know you are here as I saw my banana car, Jen better not have scratched it! Oh and I saw Dad on my travels. He's back in England, maybe you should call him._

I grin like a Cheshire cat and that confuses Kelly. "She's here, we've got until the end of the show to find her and she says that Flash is back in England." My smile gets bigger as I watch Kelly's face light up, it'll break her heart if we don't find Kelis here.

_**Kelis POV**_

I'm sitting up in one of the boxes, perfect view from up here. I watched as Mum walked backstage and as Fritton followed her. Then my dope of cousin strolls in with Pedro next too her, she looks around. She was scanning the audience, Jen knows me to well. At least I know she wouldn't hand me over unless I was willing to come. Jen's eyes soon found a smirking me, she sighed and rolled her eyes, I bet she knew what I was up to. After that nothing much happened, so I sat there and waited.

Now the show has started up again and the game has began. My eyes start to scan the theatre for anyone to do with St Trinians, I can see Fritton and Mum talking about something. I sigh, if only I had bothered to learn how to lip read. I focus on them, they're the only people I need to avoid.

"Playing hide and seek I see," Someone whispers in my ear, damn. I turn my head slightly to try and see the identity of the person who owned the whisper, thank god it's only Jen,

"Congratulations, you don't need glasses,"

"Now, now my little cousin watch what you say or I'll turn you in,"

"Turn me in and I'll turn you into dog meat," I growl,

"Someone's woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,"

"Just sod off before you give away my cover," I smile, even though she's an annoying cousin doesn't mean I don't love her,

"I'd just thought that you might want to know that you're in Kelly's bad books,"

"I gathered that,"

"She didn't react well to the fact about you and Pedro getting a bit frisky," My mouth drops, I take back that whole thing about loving her. Before I can yell at her or smack her she leaves, I grit my teeth. Once again I scan around for Jen's smug face, that's when it happens. Mine and Mum's eyes meet.

* * *

**_Don't you just love Jen? I do aha. _**

**_How about you review while I try and finish 'Kelly's not bovvered'?_**


	9. Annoyingly Smug

_**Kelis POV**_

Mum's eyes widen in realisation and she mouths something, I think it's my name. I her a smirk and a wink, she smiles back, I then gracefully get to my feet. I know she'll probably chase me all over England now that she knows what I look like, it's a good job I'm up for that challenge. I silently move towards the stairs, I can feel Mum's gaze on my back. I take a deep breath to steady myself, this is it. I turn around and look into the eyes of my Mother, they're full of love. Anyone thought of my plans vanish as the loving gaze fills my mind, this may be harder then I thought. I have to be strong though. Come on Kelis, think of all the times she's yelled at you! Think of those lies and all of the secrets!

The bad memories fight against her loving gaze, then the good memories join the battle. The times when I wasn't so unsure towards her. Images of past birthdays, Christmases, holidays and summers fight alongside her love. It's almost like a slide show, each picture flicking past so fast that I can barely see the faces within them. But I don't need to have a good look at them because I have lived them. As soon as it starts it ends, for what has felt like hours has only been seconds. And here comes the headache, throb, throb, throb, thank you Mother!

I can feel my eyes fill with guilt, guilt at what I'm about to do. My mouth opens and I gulp down a large amount of air, as I exhale my eyes close. When I reopen my eyes they fill with determination , then I bolt. My feet pound against the floor and my arms move as fast as they can, I don't dare to look behind me. If I find that damn gaze again I could crumble, I'm not ready to go back yet. I push people out the way and yell out words of apology, manners cost nothing after all! Typical isn't it? I'm probably being chased by my Mother and I'm concentrating on manners, I think I'm turning into a geek again. God I hope I don't go down that path again, remember when I was fourteen and on my way to St Trinians? I do.

I trip over something and stumble slightly, I brace my self for the impact of the ground. But it never comes, someone's caught me, I look up into the eyes of my rescuer. Why hello there Mr Pedro, fancy seeing you here.

"Young love," Jenifer coos, oh so now she makes an appearance, I give her a glare. Then she starts humming something that sounds like 'here comes the bride', she's dead. I leap out of Pedro's strong arms and chase my laughing cousin around the globe theatre, all thoughts of Mum chasing me have vanished from my mind.

"Get back here!" I yell after her,

"I don't think so!" She laughs,

"You are so dead!" I pant, this running business is hard work,

"At the moment I'm alive," I can't see her face but I know she's wearing that smug smile. She stops, why is she stopping? Oh. I turn around and see confused looks of the audience, I freeze. Shit. We're on the stage. Double shit. Jen's just stolen Romeo's sword. Well if that's how she's going to play it so be it. I pulled out, by the looks of things, Tybalt's sword. I run at her with my sword raised, she runs at me and we clash in the middle. Every time I swing at her she dodges or blocks, I do the same when she attacks. Then she gets sneaky and strikes at my feet, I jump and tuck my feet in towards my body. When I land I strike again, skilfully I hit her sword with fast strikes. On my last one I twist it around hers and force it away from her grasp, threateningly I hold the sword to her chin and grin,

"I forgot you practised with Pedro," She grumbles, "lover boy taught you some tricks,"

"Do you really think it's smart to make comments about untrue things when you've got a sword pointed at ya neck?"

"You wouldn't harm your darling cousin, just think about what Pedro would think if you did," She winks,

"One of these days," I grumble as I drop the sword,

"You'll what Kelis? Finally admit that you love Pedro?" She shouts so everyone can hear, I grit my teeth, "Kelis and Pedro sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sings, why do I get the childish cousin?

"Just because I dropped the sword doesn't mean that I still can't slap you,"

"You wouldn't slap you favourite cousin," Jen says with big, innocent eyes,

"You're my only cousin!" I laugh,

"Just like Pedro's your only love," She smirks,

"For the last time. Me. And. Pedro. Are. Only. Friends!" I say slowly,

"Yet." She smiles, then she walks off the stage leaving me with angry actors and a confused audience. Perfect.

* * *

**_I've said this once and I'll say it again, Don't you just love Jen? Cause I do. _**

**_Reviews make more Jen and Kelis fights, cause I love 'em ;]_**


	10. A Mothers Love

_**Kelis POV**_

"Well, this has been fun and everything but I think Juliet is getting abit annoyed. So I'll hand you over to Romeo, um, bye!" I quickly sprint off the stage and then the applause starts, charming. Back to the matter at hand, where's that damn cousin of mine? I may not have a sword but I do have the odd piece of blackmail, I think I still have her diary. Then our eyes meet again. Me and Mums. Jen's going to have to wait because I've gotta run or I'll be carted back to St Trinians before I'm good and ready. I blow Mum a cheeky kiss before I turn around and start to run, then I run into something hard. What's with people today, can a girl just make her getaway? I look at the face of the blocker and prepare to yell at them in anger, once again it's Pedro. How can I stay mad at him? His damn eyes are to soft and caring, almost loving.

"Be safe," He whispers in my ear, "please," and then he hugs me. I go onto my tip toes to hug him better, he's taller then me,

"I will," I promise as I cling onto him, he pecks my cheek before letting go. I give him a reassuring smile before I run off out of the globe. As I'm running to the exit I can hear Jen bloody singing that childish song, if it wasn't for the fact that Mum was chasing me I would have turned around and smacked her. Then I remember, I haven't left Mum any clues, damn. Remember the crazy cat lady that I met while I was at St Trinians? You know, the one that helped me with the car pranks? I think she's Frittons Aunt, yeah she's standing in the exit. I stop in front of her,

"Anarchy," I tell her, let's hope she understands that I've just given her a clue. Let's hope she still remembers me! I jump into a taxi and tell it to leave. I look out of the back window to see Mum standing on the road looking heartbroken. When she disappears into the horizon I lean back in my seat and catch my breath, I think I need to hit the gym or something!

_**Annabelle POV  
**_

I watch Jenifer and Kelis fight with the swords, she defiantly is Kelly's daughter. You can tell Kelly's her mother by her fighting style and by her face, there's more Kelly then Flash in her. It doesn't surprise me when she knocks Jenifer's sword away, that girl has never been good at fighting you should've seen her in fight club. Then Miss French starts mocking Kelis, I must say she has guts. The next thing I know Kelis is running off the stage and running towards the exit only to be stopped by Pedro. He hugs her and she hugs him back, then there lips move in hushed whispers. But as Kelly gets closer they break apart but not before Pedro kisses her cheek, Kelis leaves with a smile. The moment is spoilt by the immature chanting of Jenifer, I rolled my eyes at her. Typical behaviour of a Tottie.

I chased Kelly out of the theatre only to find her watching her daughter ride away into the distance. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder, when she looks at me I give her a comforting smile. Kelly gives me a half grin and pulls me into a hug, I rub her back and whisper,

"This won't be the last we see of her,"

"I hope so 'Belle, I really do,"

"She'll come back for Pedro, who could leave that hunk behind?" I joke,

"Not helping," She laughs back, she pulls out of the hug and takes my hand. She leads me over to Auntie, I think I remember Kelis saying something to her before she disappeared,

"Anarchy. That's what she said," Auntie smiles her toothy smile. I look to Kelly, her face is lit up like a three year old at a toy store. I think she understands,

"The night club,"

"What about it?" I ask her, generally confused,

"It's called Anarchy!"

"I would've thought that you'd pick a better name for a nightclub," I wink, Kelly playfully shoves me and then goes to the car. Oh great. That damn car. I give it ten minutes before they all start bickering again.

_**Kelis POV**_

My second clue was the most obvious clue. It could mean two things, Mum's nightclub or St Trinians. I want them to go to the nightclub, after that I'm leading them to St Trinians. When they get to St Trinians my trail will go cold, I shall be hiding within the school. Watching every move they make before I strike in the night, I think I'm almost ready to go back and face my past.

When I arrive I pay the cab fair and confidently hop up the stairs, I try the door and find out that it's locked. Lucky for me I kept my spare key that I forgot to return, I open the door and jog down the stairs. It's just how I remembered, this reminds me of a time when I stole some alcohol from here, good times. Not wanting to waste any time reminiscing, I open the door to Mum's office. I place the small envelope on her desk but as I do so the door slams shut. I go into defensive mode and turn around to see a smiling man. I immediately don't like him, I have no idea why. His smile feels wrong,

"Hello there little Fritton," I turn back to face Mum's desk. Sitting in her chair is a man with grey hair, he better not be my Granddad or something, "Maybe you've heard of me," He drawls,

"Nope, sorry," I smile ignoring his tone of voice,

"I would have thought that your Mother would have boasted about her non-existent victory,"

"Doesn't ring a bell," I shake my head, who does this man think he is?

"I am Sir Piers Pomfrey you silly little girl!" He snarls, ah. Well I'm in trouble, when in doubt laugh it out,

"I know you! Yeah, you forgot that you were a disgraced Sir. A little tip for you, never get on the wrong side of a woman especially a St Trinian,"

"Yes but you are not a St Trinian though, are you dear?" He nods his head and my hands get forced behind my back and bound. Bugger. Stupid men, leaving parts vulnerable. I kick that doorman in parts that ought not to be kicked and he keels over in pain, the granddad man rolls his eyes. "Peters!" He yells, then he pulls a gun out. Not good.

The gun is pointed into my back and he forces me to walk out to his car, if my hands were free I would have disarmed him. I grit my teeth as I walk, I hate the idea of people having power over me especially stuck men like these. I walk out of the club with my head held high, Mum will save me. She usually did. I look down the street, if I could just distract him I could make a run for it. He's chatting away on the phone, perfection. I turn around and knee him in the groin, he gasps and keels over as I run. I look over my shoulder and laugh at him, stupid idiot. You can guess what happens next because it's been happening all day. I run into a big bloke with a gun. He picks me up and slings me over the shoulder, then it happens yet again. I see that loving gaze.

"Pomfrey." I mouth to her,

"Don't worry." She mouths back, I smile at her to show my understanding. These blokes won't stand a chance against a Mothers love. Then there's Pedro and Jen, looks like Pomfrey is in for a rough time!

* * *

**_Betcha didn't think that Pomfrey would show his ugley mug did ya? Just so you don't get confused, crazy cat lady is Camilla Fritton, Miss Fritton is Annabelle and the Granddad is Pomfrey. Ahh we get to see that 'Juan' geezer that was mentioned in the beginning soon, ohh I sense drama._**

**_Just because the chuckle brothers put prices up and cut budgets doesn't mean you have to cut down on the reviews. If I can replace Clegga and Cameron with two monkeys would that convince you to review? ;]_**


	11. The Black Car

_**Annabelle POV**_

After about twenty minutes of bickering, we arrive near Kelly's famous nightclub. We had to walk abit, apparently Kelly wanted to surprise Kelis, I suppose creeping up on her would stop her from running off again. Being the great spy she is, Kelly pokes her head around the corner of the building to see if the cost is clear, clear from what I don't really know. Then we can hear a voice chatting away, I recognise that voice. I've heard it somewhere before, the names on the tip of my tongue.

"I'd be delighted Charles, give Camilla my love won't you," The voice says in an arrogant tone that seems suit it, then there's a sharp intake of breath and laughter. It's Kelis laughing, I'm sure of it. Even though I can't see what's happening I know something is wrong because Kelly's body tenses,

"You stupid girl," The voice says again,

"You stupid man," Kelis says, mocking his voice,

"I could easily pull this trigger, if I had done that years ago to your mother I could have saved myself this hassle,"

"Like I said before, you stupid man. Which idiot would chose disgraced sir over murdering sir?"

"Gag her Peters, I've had enough of her voice," He lazily said, then there was a yelp of pain, "what now Peters?"

"She bit me," A voice moaned, I had to hold back a snigger,

"Now listen here little Miss Fritton and we may let you live," little Miss Fritton. It's Pomfrey. "We have delivered a letter to your darling mother Annabelle, all you need to worry about is behaving." I can imagine him smirking, why does he think that Kelis is my daughter? I suppose she's like a daughter to me but she isn't a Fritton, she is a Jones. The sound of a car boot slamming and a car speeding off tell us that we can come out of hiding, I then look into Kelly's eyes. They're scheming and blazing with a mixture of determination and pure hatred. As Taylor would say, Kelly looks pissed.

_**Andrea POV**_

I cannot believe Flash ditched us! He could have at least taken me with him instead of leaving me with Taylor, you would have thought that the chav would have mellowed in time. Every two seconds it's 'Is we there yet?', if it wasn't for Kelly I would have left that chav in Spain. Even though she moans, has terrible grammar, acts like a two year old, gives me verbal abuse, always looks to pick a fight... Where was I? Oh yes, her skills do come in handy, she's perfect at pick pocketing, hot-wiring and mugging. If it wasn't for her skills we would still be stuck in Spain, thankfully we are back in England. Thank god it isn't hot here!

We've, well Taylor has, hot wired a car and are travelling back to St Trinians to face Kelly. Hopefully she won't be too angry with us, after all it was Flash who ditched us! It will be a miracle if I even survive the trip back to the school, Taylor's got her rap crap on. I can tell you this, my ear drums are bleeding! You can barely make out the lyrics because they get said that fast, I suppose that's a good thing. What I want to know is why people actually buy songs that have stupid lyrics in them, who would actually buy a song about slang? Apparently Taylor would. I wonder what 'bredrin' means.

On our way down to St Trinians we see a suspicious car drive in front of us, it's almost a spy car. Thinking that this would be the perfect time to call Kelly, I pull out my phone and dial her number. After two rings she picks up, "Hello," Uh oh, she sounds angry,

"Hey," I answer nervously, "Kelis sort of got away from us, Flash ditched us so we've had to make our own back to England,"

"I know, Kelis saw him on her travels,"

"She went back?" I say in disbelief, surely she wouldn't have gone back that easily,

"No, she left us a note and led us a trail. Let's just say I doubt St Trinians will be able to go to the Globe again," Her voice is full of humour but there's still that anger in it,

"Where is she now?"

"Pomfrey's got her, but she gave him a rough time. She kicked him in the crown jewels," Kelly chuckles. My eyes then narrow onto the car in front, above the left light there's a familiar logo,

"Was the car black?" I ask,

"Yes, why?"

"Did it have the AD1 logo above the left light on the back?"

"Yes. Why Andrea?"

"Because he's in front of us."

* * *

_**And cue the EastEnders Duff Duff. Mr Pomfrey's now got Taylor and Andrea on his case, silly man. I think there's at least 2 more chapters left, maybe three. Depends if I can come up with more drama, how would you like a preggers Kelis? **_

_**If I managed to get from a U to a C in maths then surely you can review?**_


	12. Boredom

_**Kelis POV**_

Typical, isn't it? The day I bloody come back to England is the bloody day when everything happens. First there was dumping Jen's luggage, then there was escaping Dad, after that a police chase, then that sword fight with my dope of a cousin and now I'm locked in a car boot tied up and gagged. I bet the King chief man didn't see this coming! I knew I would have been safer back on that island but no he said it was dangerous, well I'm in bloody danger now aren't I! Ugh, shouting a rant in your mind can give you a headache and I'm sure it's not good for my sanity. Ah well, next time I see that stupid King I'm going to say 'I told you so'. Stupid man.

Hmm, I'm bored. I know, I'll play a game by self for amusement. I spy with my little eye something beginning with F, Fuck all! It's pitch black in here and you can't play I spy on your own because that's just sad. Oh no. I just played I spy on my own. That must mean I'm sad. Perfect. Hmm, I could spend this time thinking up ways to cure myself of this newly found sadness. Or I could count the amount of times Pomfrey speeds over a speed bump, he's such a bad driver. I hope he gets pulled up by the cops for speeding, then he'd be even more disgraced.

One bump, two bump, three bump, four, five bump, six bump, seven bump more! Damn, I've lost count and this is making me tired. What else could I do? I think I've found a solution to my boredom, let's sing a song.

Pomfrey is such a twat, I'm surprised he isn't fat.  
His grey hair is a-flowing while his arse is a-blowing.  
He is a disgrace, so is his old face.  
His skin looks Tangoed, talkin' orange.

Um, why doesn't anything rhyme with orange? Which idiot decided to make up the word orange? How stupid can you be? Well I'm bored again, Mum best hurry up with the rescuing.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Andrea's just called Kelly and it by the looks of things it must be good news. As you may have guessed, Kelly's face twisted into a mischievous smirk. The old St Trinian smirk from back when I first met her, it's that same smirk she gave me when we first met in the hallway back at St T's.

"Taylor and Andrea are behind Pomfrey's car, they're going to follow him while we gather up some of our old friends," Her smirk widens,

"Posh Totties, Rude Girls, Chavs, Emos, grown up First Years, Flammables, Geeks and Indies I presume?" I ask her,

"Don't forget the Ecos and Roxy," She reminds me,

"Ah, I think Roxy is on tour again,"

"She's playing London tonight though,"

"No, that was yesterday. I went to see her," This is turning into abit of an argument now,

"You went to see her without me?" Kelly replies, her voice slightly raised

"You were working!"

"Girlies!" Auntie interrupts,

"Sorry," We mutter like first years. Ignoring Kelly, I pull out my phone and begin to round up every living St Trinian.

_**Kelis POV**_

Ten minutes later and I'm bored of making up words to rhyme with orange, ten minutes and ten seconds later I'm bored with the word orange. I've had enough of this, time to break out of these handcuffs me thinks. Maybe not, I can barely move in this boot. You would have thought a person as rich as Pomfrey would have bought a car with a bigger boot, I wonder how he can fit his food shopping in here. I may as well work on my Pomfrey song, my kill the boredom. Now where did I get to? Oh yes, that annoying word orange.

Pomfrey is such a twat, I'm surprised he isn't fat.  
His grey hair is a-flowing while his arse is a-blowing.  
He is a disgrace, just like his old face.  
He calls himself a hero but we all know he's more of a zero.  
Oh, Pomfrey you think we're thick but we're not all dumb chicks.  
St Trinians, glory echoes in our steps,  
St Trinians with all of tech,  
While fight till the death  
Just to rid the world of Pomfrey's, um.. Theft!

I think that's the next UK hit, I could make a demo of that and have Simon Cowell sign me to his record label. Oh, we've stopped moving. I bet he's finally been pulled over! A disgraced Sir with a speeding ticket, what an idiot. I hear the clicking of the boot lock, ha! Up yours Pomfrey the police are checking your boot! One nil. Nevermind, I take that back, the granddad Pomfrey opens the boot wearing that cocky smile of his. Then he steps aside to let that big bloke with the gun pick me up again, he actually smells nice. Not saying that I fancy him or anything, I just like the way he smells. Anyways back to the matter at hand.

The big bloke with the gun tosses me over his shoulder again and walks inside, it's very bumpy up here. I don't get put down until we're inside this building, I reckon it's the granddad's house. I get dumped, that's right dumped, down into this seat. I glare at the bloke, he doesn't seem bothered about it, he will be when I get these bloody handcuffs off!

"Welcome to my home little Fritton," Pomfrey drawls lazily, he acts like he kidnaps teenagers every day. It wouldn't surprise me if he did, pervert. "Peters, ungag her. I'd like to hear her remarks," The doorman from earlier steps forward, ah at least someone looks scared of me. Nervously, he removes the piece of cloth from my mouth, as he does that I knee him in his manhood again. I smirk while the granddad man rolls his eyes,

"Stupid man,"

"Listen here you stupid, uneducated girl," He snarls, I raise my eyebrow, "you will show some respect and have manners or you face the consequences,"

"Say it, don't spray it" I smirk, he roars in rage. Then he raises his hand and I brace myself for the impact. As his arm comes slamming down towards me I jump out the chair and trip him over using my leg. Then the other idiot men advance on me, sighing, I begin to kick them at random. Most of the men end up being kicked in the stomach while the shorter, unlucky ones get kicked in my favourite place to kick. "Stupid men." I smirk again, as I begin to skip away I hear Pomfrey come up behind me. He grabs me and shoves me back in the chair, this time he ties my feet to the chair legs.

I sit there for what feels like hours, I've got some muscular blokes guarding me. I've got no clue on how I'm going to get rid of them, I can't knock them out and they won't come over. That little light bulb above my head snaps on as an idea comes to mind,

"Oi geezers!" I yell, they look at me, "Wanna hear a song?" They sigh, I'll take that as a yes. I begin to sing my Pomfrey song, I don't think they like it because they gag me again. The sound of something vibrating fills this silent room and guess what, it's coming from my back pocket. I didn't think iPods could vibrate, I didn't even think my iPod worked after the charger broke. The blokes look at me, come on Kelis think!

"What's that?" They ask me,

"My vibrator." I answer, I say it before I even realise what I'm saying. They smirk, well I can't take back what I said. "Oh grow up, it's the same as when a bloke masturbates,"

"Well boys," The leader smirks, "I think we better leave Miss Fritton to enjoy her toy." They laugh before they leave, immature twats.

* * *

**_To me this chapter feels rushed and I'm not keen on it and it's not as laughy as I would have liked but ah well maybe you guys will like it. Before you say anything it's Kelis's iPod that's vibrating and yes I've got my immature head on._**

**_I did the impossible yesterday, I updated Princess Kelly, shocking isn't it? Now it's your turn to do the impossible and review._**


	13. Requests

_**Kelis POV**_

When the footsteps of the men had faded away, I started my work. I wriggle one of my hands free, stupid idiots didn't think to tie these things tightly. Once I had a hand free I reached into my back pocket and grasped my still vibrating iPod, the screen was abit dusty so I rubbed it clean on my top. I must have pressed something because all of a sudden the screen lit up and a phrase began to travel across it. 'Tracking device activated, pinpointing location', I felt my mouth drop. This has to have something to do with Mum, at least she could find me and help me kick Pomfrey's arse. 'State agent name and code number' was the message that flashed up secondly,

"Agent Jones, 118247" A voice rang out of my iPod, thought earphones were needed for sound? Anyway, I know the voice that spoke out, it's my darling mother. 'Configuring' was what my iPod replied, 'Welcome Kelly Jones'. I think Mum just hacked into my iPod.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Andrea and Taylor had lost Pomfrey, apparently a Tesco lorry was at fault. Kelly and I thought all was lost, then we overheard Jen talking to Pedro. I didn't catch the start of their conversation,

"I bet half of my clothes are wet thanks to that stunt Kelis pulled," She sulked,

"You should not have ruined her iPod, she valued that"

"I don't know why she kept it, the old thing is outdated and it doesn't even work,"

"She says it's for luck," Pedro answers,

"Luck my arse. I bet it's still in her back pocket like it always is,"

"Kelis still has her iPod?" Kelly asks, I didn't notice her standing beside me,

"Yeah but it don't work," Kelly's face then lit up.

"I had a tracking device put on it! MI7 should be able to send me the details on how to access it," Her smile then grew across her face,

"Why would MI7 send you the details?" Jen asks, I was shocked by her question. I would have thought that JJ French would have told her about Kelly's old job,

"Because I was there best agent, didn't JJ tell you?" Jen pouted and shook her head. Kelly then rolled her eyes and started contacting MI7.

_**Kelis POV**_

I slip my freshly hacked iPod into my front pocket and untie my other wrist and legs with my freehand. Silly men, thinking they could outsmart me. I can't help but pity these men, this must be the third time St Trinians have outsmarted them. I hope they have good doctors because I bet their lovely packages will be squashed with all my kneeing and kicking. Wearing a daft grin on my face I casually stroll up to the computer which is in this room. Then I feel another vibration in my pocket, sighing, I pull it out. 'Kelly Jones requesting backup. Accept or Decline?', hmm, decline. What backup can I give when I'm supposed to be the one who gets rescued? And I thought Mum was smart. 'Agent Jones cancelled backup request', nice to know. 'Agent Jones requesting urgent meeting. Attending or Decline?' It read, yet again I pressed decline. 'Agent Jones requesting pizza', I rolled my eyes at the iPod and stuffed it back in my pocket. Silly men and stupid mothers.

_**Annabelle POV**_

Kelly soon activates the tracking device, it takes a few moments. A loud ding tells her that it has the location of the iPod, a loud roar of an engine tells me that Taylor and Andrea have arrived. Taylor jumps out of the car with a smug expression on her face while Andrea wobbles out with a paler face then usual. Seeing how unsteady she is I speed walk over to her and get ready to catch her if she should fall.

"What happened?" I asked her quietly,

"Taylor's driving." I laughed at her answer. I slung her arm over my shoulder and helped her walk to where Kelly and Taylor were. As we got closer I could see that they fighting over what was in Kelly's hands.

"Taylor careful!" Kelly warned,

"Take a chill pill, yeah?" Taylor answered with confidence. Surprisingly Taylor managed to pry, what looked like, Kelly's phone from her hands. Then she began pressing random buttons,

"_Request for backup sent."_ A professional voice informed us, I looked around and wondered where it had come from,

"_Request for backup cancelled."_ It said again. I looked at Taylor, who still had a smug smile, and I realise that it was the phone,

"_Request for urgency meeting successfully sent."_ It chimed out again,

"Taylor!" Kelly yelled, "That's been sent to MI7!"

"Chill out," Taylor said before she cancelled it,

"_Request for pizza sent."_

"Good, cause am hungry." Taylor grinned again. If it wasn't for the fact that Kelis was endanger, I bet Kelly would have chased her like she did three years ago.

* * *

**_Short much. But it's like a filler and we don't want fillers to be long now do we? And I felt things were getting too serious and dramay so naturally we needed abit of humour (not matter how bad it is) to lighten the mood. OH! I almost forgot, I looked on traffic the other day and guess what I saw. Two thousand hits to everyone of my storys :} and this one was the third highest viewed XD. You might not think it's alot but I only get about 900 hits a month so I was happy dancing. And theres a poll up on my larvly profile, tis about Becca Jones remember her? Soo vote if you can be arsed._**

**_Reviews can save sanity, something which I don't own alot of..._**


	14. Watching The Evidence

_**Annabelle POV**_

By the time Kelly had retrieved her phone from Taylor's grasp every St Trinian that we had contacted had arrived. They were all lined up like soldiers ready to march into battle, every woman knew her orders and the plan. I think having the St Trinians involved in this has reassured Kelly, she isn't too worried. This will hopefully be the time when Kelis returns to St Trinians with Kelly. I don't know if Kelis will be willing to come back but if she isn't I will drag her back kicking and screaming. Her little cat and mouse chase has gone off long enough.

Kelly gives everyone the signal to go to Kelis. With smirks and mischievous grins on our faces we all jump into our cars and speed off. Kelly's driving this time and for once there isn't any pointless bickering between her, Jenifer and Pedro. However, I do have the feeling there might be on the return trip. Let's hope we do have a return trip.

_**Kelis POV**_

I rest my feet on the computer desk and place my hands behind my head as I lean backwards on the chair that is in front of the computer. I then nudge the mouse with my foot and an image bursts onto the screen, I narrow my eyes to get a better look. Pomfrey truly is the king of all idiots, he's had me locked in what appears to be a security room. The images on screen are coming from all his cameras, I can see what's going on in this building. I then flick through the cameras, most of them have nothing going on but I find the one with the laughing idiots. Too bad this thing doesn't have sound, when I get out of here I'm gonna learn how to lip read.

Getting bored of watching the men lounging around, I carry on flicking through cameras. Pomfrey's watching TV with that doorman serving him food, some other men are in a small library and others are doing stuff that is so uninteresting that I will not mention them. I sigh to myself, this is to boring. I'd go and explore but it would be kinder to give Mum her rescuing moment. My eyes look around the room in search of entertainment, I then see a filing cabinet. I raise from my very comfortable position and casually stroll over to it and rummage through it's contents. The top draw is full of files, each labelled in alphabetical order. There's one on St Trinians, I pull it out and tuck it under my arm. After rummaging through the first draw I move onto the second draw of the filing cabinet has boxes full of CDs, once again it's all in alphabetical order.

Surprisingly there's a box labelled St Trinians and one labelled Kelly Jones. Being the curious girl I am, I pull those two boxes out and walk back to the computer. I put one of the St Trinians disks into the computer and load it up. A very loud song comes blasting through the speakers, it must have been sung live. Then footage of a large group of people dancing in unison plays, I don't know who they are until I look closely at what they're wearing. These girls must have been past St Trinians. Then the camera that must have recorded this focuses in on a confident looking girl. Her face is full of determination. I recognise her face, it looks younger then what I've seen before. It's Fritton. This footage must have been taken back when she was the Head Girl, wow, that must have been like a million years ago.

I then watch as Fritton and a few other girls sneak out, one of looks like Jen's Godmother Chelsea. As a man announces 'All exits are covered', I spot them making there way up an escalator. Even back then AD1 were stupid. As the music dies the St Trinians wander off in different directions they leave behind a still raving woman and confused looking men in suits. You would have thought that'd have learnt from their mistakes. The clip of the past St Trinians stops and another starts in it's place.

I see three figures, all of them dressed in black, crouching. They appear to be on the second of some building and in front of a large gap. The one in the middle is holding, what looks like, a crossbow. The unknown person then shoots it and it lands on the other side, the person pulls tight and attaches him or herself. The figure pulls itself self along and looks down, as it looks down I see the face. My jaw drops when I realise who it is, Mum. The two people that were stood next to Mum then watch in fear, I then see there faces. It's Taylor and Andrea.

Not being able to wait and see if the footage reveals my suspicions, I fast forward. The view then changes and see more dancing. Taylor and Andrea dance there way along the clear floor, I bet there was some sort of invisible lasers or something technical. Thankfully they make it and Mum runs across the floor and carefully lifts a painting from it's place. Wasting no time, they run back towards the wire. Taylor and Andrea get a head start with Mum lagging behind, I'm guessing the paintings weighing her down. The Chav crawls across the wire first, halfway along the Emo joins her. Andrea soon catches up to Taylor and they have no choice but to rush across, the once strong wire was now loosening. Luckily they make it across before the wire collapses but unluckily Mum was now stuck.

Mum started to panic and defeat looked like it was starting to take over. She hide her face in her hand, it wasn't looking good. Even though I couldn't see what was happening below, I knew that Mum had been spotted. She quickly ducks down, I only know what is going to happen because of those stories Mum told me. Then out of the nowhere, the crazy cat lady appeared. She had the crossbow that Mum had used earlier dangling at her side, Mum then looked up and her mouth dropped. The crazy cat lady then winked at her and shot into the ceiling, I didn't get to watch anymore. The computer then crashed.

I pouted and crossed my arms. That was getting interesting,

"Told you I was telling the truth about that painting," A voice says, I swivel around in the chair and meet the loving gaze,

"You took your time," I answer calmly, "I was about to get up and leave,"

"Where did you find that footage anyway?" Mum asks, I point to the cabinet. She rushes over and pulls out different folders. I then grab the boxes and folders that I took, "We better get these back to St Trinians before AD1 finds out we've got them," I nod in understanding and follow her out. I guess the big confrontation will have to wait until we've destroyed the evidence.

* * *

**_I'll admit, I didn't want to write this chapter because I thought it would be the last. But it looks like we'll be needing one more chapter to finish things off then it's bye bye time for this story. Remember the King dude and that Juan guy from chapter one? There appearing next chapter, but the question is will Kelis go back with them? If you can work this out then you figure the next chapter name and get a preview off me over pm (If your an anonymous reviewer I'll email it you if you email me, address on profile). Here it is, "Leave the past behind and only then you'll find there's more to life then you first thought", think about what 'Ouch' is based on and you might just get it._**

**_Cause I, I never ever ever thought that I'd ever write this chapter. See I, I never ever ever thought I'd see those reviews. But Reviews keep on getting better, trust me they get better. So keep reviewing. (There's an another clue...)_**


	15. Strong Again

_**Kelis POV**_

It's been two weeks since Pomfrey manhandled me. We managed to get all the evidence back to St Trinians safely, we watched the footage before destroying it. I never did get my big confrontation scene with Mum, somehow I think it's better off that way. Things have gone back to the way they were, for the first few days Mum wouldn't let me out of her sight,

"Mum, I'm not going anywhere. You can stop stalking me," I told her. It didn't reassure her enough, I had to beg Fritton to get Mum to stop.

Today the new term at St Trinians starts, I stand outside the front doors in my St Trinian uniform to wait for them. I sit on the steps for around an hour, I remember the feel of the sun on my skin. It isn't as hot as Spain was but it feels refreshing. I then lean on my arms and throw my head backwards to let the sun touch my face. My relaxing time outside of the front doors only lasts an hour before my annoying cousin comes to join me,

"If you're going to make any snide comments just leave," I tell her, I don't move from my position,

"You take the fun out of everything," She whines, I then smirk,

"I know, I'm a good cousin like that,"

"What you thinking about?" She asks me. I pull my head back up and look into Jen's eyes,

"Spain," I sigh,

"You thinking of going back?" I shrug, I don't know what I want, "You know what happens when you go back, don't you?" I nod,

"I don't know what I want," I tell her honestly,

"Yeah you do," She says, her mischievous smile appears on her face,

"Do tell me wise Jenifer what it is I desire!" I mock, I throw my hands in the air and wave them about as I say it,

"Pedro," She grins, I knew that was coming. I jump up to my feet, Jen senses the danger and bolts. I then follow her back into the building,

"Get back here!" I yell after her.

Jen runs through the school laughing like a complete lunatic, I chase after her. We pass many teachers who either laugh at us or roll their eyes and mutter something about me. I ignore what they say, all I want to do is catch my dope of a cousin. Then we pass Mum and Fritton, Mum smiles while Fritton says something about Taylor. A few corridors later we race past the two hockey coaches that forced me into playing on my first day three years ago, one of them is holding Mum's hockey stick. As I run past them I snatch the hockey from their grasp and continue to chase Jen. I'm starting to get abit breathless, this running business takes it out of you. Suddenly Jen starts to run the other way, I skid to halt. Then I realise that my lovely cousin is playing mind games with me. With grunt and scowl, I turn around and resume the chase.

I manage to catch up to her and I soon get close enough to trip her. I smirk as I hook the bottom of the hockey stick around her ankle and pull. She trips up and lands face first onto the floor. Before I can make a smug comment someone claps. I turn around and see Mum smiling in pride and Fritton rolling her eyes. Jokingly, I bow to my audience and blow them kisses. Some thing's just grabbed onto my ankle. Oh no.

"Ow," I groan as I lift my head up from the floor, "that was uncalled for,"

"You're the one that tripped me up,"

"You started it with your stupid Pedro comment," I say as I sit up,

"Maybe I wouldn't make those comments if you would just hurry up and admit you like Pedro," I take a deep breath breath and I stand up.

"Why do you have to be so annoying?"

"Annoyingly brilliant," She winks. My darling cousin then stands up and dusts her self off, "You better keep your eye on Pedro when the St Trinians are here. They'll eat him up for breakfast,"

"They won't if the head girl tells them to keep there hands off. I can remember one head girl who gave us hell for mixing business with pleasure. We all knew that she fancied him," Andrea says as she appears,

"It doesn't matter if the head girl tells them to leave him or not, he'll be going back to that island in a few days," I try to hide the disappointment in my voice,

"I doubt that he'll go back there, think of all the trouble he'll be in just for coming along with us," Jen says,

"You were the one that pulled him into the boat, therefore you should be the one to get him out of trouble,"

"You wouldn't let go of him," She shrugs, "Besides, you're glad I pulled him in," She smirks,

"I am glad I was pulled in too," A male voice with a Spanish accent interrupts,

"And they called it Puppy love," Jen sings as she skips away. It takes all my will power to not chase after her,

"You're not chasing her?" Pedro asks in shock,

"Can't be arsed with her, besides I'll just suck up to the head girl and have her set the first years upon my dope of a cousin," I smile evilly,

"You'll be suckin' up ta ya sen then," Taylor says, I spot her coming out of a classroom,

"What are you talking about?"

"Aint 'Belle told ya? You're da new head girl,"

"Taylor, you've ruined the surprise!" Fritton scolds,

"Maybe if ya weren't too busy flirtin' wiv Kelloggs you could've stopped me." She smiles before she walks away.

I stand there in shock. Last time I was at St Trinians I was only there for a few days, so why would I be made head girl? I look to Mum who smiles in delight, then it clicks. I've only become head girl because of Mum. This is Mum's doing, I haven't got the title for being me. I've only got it because Mum's fucking around with Fritton. Why does she have to always do this? Why the fuck does she have to meddle in everything? "I don't want to be head girl," I tell them, anger rising in my voice, "I don't want something unless I've earned it. I don't want to be head girl because Mum and Fritton are fucking each other. This is why I left last time. Why do you have to meddle in everything?" I yell at them both. I then storm off.

I march down the corridors and kick anything that I see. I've been back for a grand total of two weeks and she's already trying to control my life. When will she see that I want to earn my rewards? All I want is to do things by myself but can I get that? Of coarse not! She's pissed me off big time! I then go back to my temporary room, I've had enough already. I'm going back to Spain. Mum's had her second chance and she's screwed up, I don't give a damn if I will be forced into marriage or not. I don't care if that cocky little swine Juan is going to become my husband. I just don't care anymore. I begin to pack. This time I'm leaving my iPod behind.

I walk over to my dresser and pull out some clothes, as I pull them out I look out the window. Fuck. The King's here. Double fuck. He's brought Juan. Triple Fuck. Pedro's out there with him. I feel my mouth drop and my eyes grow wider. This is so bad, so very bad. I drop the clothes that I'm holding and sprint out the door, I have to get to them before anything else happens. "Jen!" I shout as I run down the corridors. I shout as loud as I can, Jen needs to know about this. As I get to the reception area I spot Jen lounging around on one of the sofas. She looks at me with her face full of confusion, "The King's here and Pedro's gone to meet him!" She then jumps up and follows me out of the door. I skid to a stop as I approach the King, I then sink to my knees.

"Raise Jenifern and Kelsey," He says. I do as I am told, usually I wouldn't but this is serious. I look over the King's shoulder and see a storm of anarchy come this way, "Pedro, you have disobeyed my demands," He says with a raised voice,

"Lo siento mucho," Pedro replies, he sounds as if he is pleading. My Spanish friend then approachers the King and starts to beg for forgiveness. I gasp in shock as the King slaps Pedro away, the force in which he does it knocks Pedro to the ground. The King then looks the Juan and the cocky swine smiles in a cruel way. Juan then pulls Pedro to his feet roughly and then knees him in the stomach and starts to beat him up.

Anger starts to bubble inside of me, how dare they do that to him! Who do they think they are? I march over to where Juan is beating Pedro, I can feel the fury burn like a fire in my eyes. I try to pull Juan off of Pedro but he's too strong. I then get knocked to the floor, I don't which man did it but I do have my suspicions. "Kelis!" Jen shouts, her voice full of worry, she then rushes to my side,

"I'm fine," I tell her, but I can feel a sharp pain in my arm,

"Your arm's bent a funny way, I think it's dislocated," I groan, that's all I need,

"Never mind my arm, just help me get Juan off of Pedro," Jen then chuckles,

"I think he's got it covered," I look at her in confusion. I watch as Jen's eyes move to watch Juan beat up Pedro, I then look. Pedro's found some strength and is beating the shit out of that cocky swine. I smile, nothing like a good fight. But this fight is about to turn bad as the King pulls Pedro off of Juan. I flinch as the sound of skin hitting skin reaches my ears, I try to get to my feet. I want this to stop, I want to help Pedro. But there's something holding me in place,

"Stay still, we don't know if your arm's broken or not, you could do more damage," Why does Jen choose now to be the caring cousin? Why won't she let me help Pedro?

"OI!" A man shouts. The King looks around, as he moves out the way I see a very angry looking Dad with all of the St Trinians stood behind him. Dad punches Juan in the jaw,

"That's for hurtin' ma daughter!" He screams in anger. Then Dad knees him in the stomach, "That's for bein' a snake and hittin' a man when he's down!" Dad then gives Juan a black eye, "And that's 'cause I don't like ya!" I smile, I may not have known my Dad for long but I knew I could count on him.

"I'd get out of here if I were you, these girls are the best fighters in Europe." I tell him.

The King looks like he is about to protest but he looks into the eyes of the St Trinians. He's full of fear, you can see it in his eyes. The King pulls an injured Juan to his feet and leaves without another word. I sigh in relief, I guess we wont be seeing those two prats again. The St Trinians cheer, I think they're cheering Flash. I don't get the chance to ask because I feel myself being lifted into the air.

"Put me down!" I yell, Pedro just chuckles.

"You are hurt," He states, no shit Sherlock,

"He just wants an excuse to hold you!" Jen shouts, if it wasn't for the fact that Pedro wouldn't let go of me I would've ran back to her and hit her or something. I pout and give Pedro my puppy dog eyes,

"When your arm is better, you can chase Jenifer," He laughed.

I was taken to the hospital part of the school, then I got moved to the hospital to have my elbow popped into place. I didn't feel it, I was placed on gas and air. All I did was laugh. Now I'm back at St Trinians, lounging about on the sofas in the reception area. My elbows in a sling but it won't be for long, when it's out I shall be going back to showing Jen who's boss. Mum and Fritton are sitting on one of the other sofas while Jen and Chelsea Parker sit another and Taylor and Andrea sit on the final one. Pedro comes and joins us, he sits down beside me.

"Get in there Kelis!" Jen shouts, I roll my eyes. I'll let that comment slide,

"Still don't want to be the next head girl?" Mum asks me,

"If I'm to be head girl I want to earn it. I don't want it because you two are fucking each other," I tell her,

"Language!" She warns,

"You did earn it," Fritton tells me, "You've shown true head girl qualities. You have helped save some St Trinians from prison by retrieving that footage, you've shown us your anarchy, you've proven your smart enough but above all else you have proven that you are a St Trinian." I smile,

"And you've proven you love Pedro," Jen smirks, she wants me to chase to her. Well I'm not going to give her that,

"I'll let that one slide because I'm the mature one," I smile, everyone then looks at me in shock, "What? Life's to short,"

"As one great poet once said 'Leave the past behind and only then you'll find that there's more to life then you first though'," Andrea says,

"Tha' was N-Dubz," Taylor corrects, then the chav laughs.

"Life's too short Kelis so hurry up and admit you love Pedro. We all know you want him," Jen smiles, that's it. I start to get up from my seat, ready to pounce on my cousin. However, Pedro pushes me back down,

"Not until your arms better," He tells me,

"Sod the arm," I pout, "Besides you can't make me stay,"

"Really?" He challenges, before I can answer he pulls me into a kiss. It takes me a moment to respond but I do,

"Took ya long enough!" Jen laughs, I break the kiss. I push Pedro away,

"Let me deal with my darling cousin first," I smirk. Once again I then chase after Jen, we run up the staircase. Jen is faster then me, stupid elbow, and before I can get to her I hear a loud crash. "Karmas a bitch isn't it?" I yell up to her. Laughing, I return to my seat beside Pedro and resume our kiss.

This is where I belong. This is my home. But more importantly, these are my family. Who needs a kingdom when you can be apart of something as unique as this? Not me that's for sure! I never thought that things would get better. But life can only get better, trust me when I say that. I never want to walk the road I have been walking ever again. But I won't ever have to be alone again, I can hold my head high because I'm strong again.

* * *

**_Aww a happy ending. I'll be honest, I'm sad to see Kelis go. But I think I might do another story about Kelis because let's face it Kelis and Jen are fun to write about. Now did we like the ending? I did and I liked Jen and her Pedro comments. There was a reason why I wrote this today. I wanted to finish a story on my birthday, see I have simple reasons :']. Ahaa, my age is the amount of chapters. Now that's magical :']_**

**_Now for some thank yous,  
XXbestfriend1XX (Not heard from you in time), LittleMissSunnyDelight (Same for you D:), Kelly, teddybeartigerpossum, QNEVI, qji1ow n and for reviewing  
LittleMissSunnyDelight and Izzyybub for Favouriting  
gaga'smonster, mousyhairedgirl, Rachy Babes, teddybeartigerpossum, witchy girl 88 and XXbestfriendXX for alerting.  
And finally, thank you for reading and for any favourites or reviews I get after I post this chapter._**

**_Reviews count as birthday presents, just sayin ;]_**


End file.
